warrior_cats_what_iffandomcom-20200214-history
Sol and Hollypaw(leaf)
Prologue Hollypaw looked admiring at Sol. "So you could help us learn what the prophecy means?" she meowed. He nodded once her brothers were out of earshot. He leaned close to her face. "I can help you, but on one condition." Sol smiled a mischievous smile. Hollypaw's cheeks burned as she breathed in his forest scent. "I will teach you, if you promise to go on a date with me. If you fall in love with me, I might consider joining Thunderclan. If not, I won't bring it up again." he purred. After thinking for a moment, Hollypaw agreed. Besides, it's not like she was going to fall the super handsome tom. Or will she? Chapter one: Hollypaw's Heart As Hollypaw padded into the abandoned twoleg nest, the scent of a strange animal caught her attention. When she came in, a weird blubbery animal was sitting in front of Sol. "I caught a seal for you to try," he mewed nervously. "I have some mice if you would prefer that." she giggled. "It's fine." she purred. She yanked a fin of the body and loved it. "Where did you catch this?" she asked with a mouthful of seal. "I found it in the Ocean beyond the lake territories." he said. "The sun-drown place." He explained when she gave him a confused look. "Come, I want to show you something." she got up and followed Sol to the frozen lake. "3...2...1..." he said and then, Spirits came down from the silverpelt and danced. He nudged her forward. "Let's go join Starclan's dance. It only happens once every 20 moons." he encouraged. She slid on the ice with loner and danced the night away. By morning, the Starry cats thanked Sol and Hollypaw for dancing with them and flew up into the silverpelt. "It's almost dawn. You better be heading back to Thunderclan." Sol meowed sadly. She snuggled. "Well, maybe I don't want to go back. Maybe I want to stay with you." Hollypaw purred. He looked at her, shocked. "but, you'll never get your warrior name! You'll be leaving your mother, father, brothers, all of your kin and Clan!" he meowed. "How about after you earn your warrior name? Then I'll meet you in the abandoned twoleg nest." she nodded reluctantly. He licked the tip of her ears and disappeared into the undergrowth. Chapter 2: Hollyleaf's desicion "Hollyleaf! Lionblaze! Hollyleaf! Lionblaze!" the clan shouted there name as Firestar ended the naming ceremony. Hollyleaf looked around to take one last look at Thunderclan camp. I'll miss you all. ''She thought. As Sol had promised, he was waiting for her inside the abandoned twoleg nest beyond the lake territories. She padded out of the camp, and only the Thunderclan deputy and leader saw her leave with a dreamy expression on her face. "Sandstorm, take over for us will you? Brambleclaw and I have to do something." Firestar's mate nodded and the two followed the black she cat, eyes widening when they saw her nuzzling the loner Sol. "Stay away from him, Hollyleaf!" Brambleclaw and Firestar put themselves in between the two cats. "What are you doing here, Sol? With one of my warriors?" the Thunderclan leader growled. Sol looked calm like he always does. "I have stationed myself beyond your territories, and Hollyleaf was..." he looked at Hollyleaf, who nodded. "Is coming to stay with me." he finished, looking defiantly at the two warriors. "She will be coming with us." Brambleclaw said, motioning for Hollyleaf to follow. "That is Hollyleaf's desicion." Sol meowed. "Hollyleaf!" Firestar yowled. "Come!" "No." the black she-cat said, backing up so that she was side-by-side with Sol. "My name is Holly now. I love Sol, and you can't stop me." the leader hissed. "Fine! But don't think you can come back whenever you want." they ran back to camp. "What happened?" the clan crowded around the Highledge to hear what Firestar had to say. "Clan, Hollyleaf- I mean ''Holly- has left the clan. She has fallen for Sol, and lives in the abandoned twoleg nest beyond our territory." he said. "All of those who see her on our territory will treat like they would a rogue or loner." the clan nodded with agreement. Chapter 3: Bluebell's birth Holly and Sol had collected a group of rogues that were still alive from bloodclan. They also found loners, other rogues, abandoned kittypets, and mother with kits too. By that time, they had their own clan, with Sol as the leader, Holly deputy, and it was time to bring Darkclan to the gathering tonight. But Sol ordered Holly to stay here, with their kits due any day now. Her belly bulged. "But I want to see my clan again!" she protested to her mate. "I know, but our kits are at stake. If you get hurt, I won't be able to bear seeing you and our kits hurt or dead." he said. She reluctantly agreed and climbed the stairs to where their nursery. "Your daughter is here, Sol!" Bee, the medicine cat announced. He ran up the stairs to find his daughter. "I'm naming her bluebell." Holly said. The she-kit was ocean blue with sky blue spots and tail tip. Her paws and underbelly were white. "She's perfect." he purred. "Now, I can carry on my goal through her. Destroying the clans!" he thought out loud as he walked out. Holly was horrified at what she heard. She picked bluebell up and ran out of the nest. she ran and ran. Chapter 4: Hollyleaf returns "Hollyleaf!" She turned to see Cinderheart running towards her, an angry expression on her face. Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, and Poppyfrost surrounded her. "What's that thing in your mouth?" Brambleclaw demanded. Holly put her kit down. "My kit, Brambleclaw." she whimpered. "I was wrong. He only wants to destroy the clans. I'm a loner now." Lionblaze's expression, along with the rest of the patrol's, softened. "You can come back." he suggested. She shook her head. "Firestar won't let me." she said. "Then we will force him." Brambleclaw growled. Hollyleaf's eyes brightened. "Really? You'd actually go against Firestar, just for me?" she said. He nodded. "And Bluebell." the deputy said. "She is my grandkit, after all." Hollyleaf picked Bluebell up and carried her back to camp behind the patrol. "Cinderheart, stay with Hollyleaf outside the entrance. I'll signal to you to bring her in." the grey warrior nodded. "Firestar." the deputy dipped his head to the orange leader. "Why have you come back empty handed? The clan needs to be fed!" the Thunderclan leader hissed. "We have not come back empty handed." he said, signaling to the queen and her friend. Cinderheart came in, and behind her, was none other than Hollyleaf, a she-kit mewing in her jaws. "Why have you brought her back!!??" he screeched. "I will NOT have a traitor in my camp! Take the kit and escort Holly back to where she belongs! That kit will be Daisy's kit from now on!" Hollyleaf couldn't believe her ears. Daisy walked up to Hollyleaf, ready to take the kit. "You can't take her kit away!" Hollyleaf looked around camp to find that Leafpool had spoken. Daisy stopped in her tracks. "You must either allow both of them in, or neither of them! And if you turn her away, I'll go to!" she hissed. "Me too!" Poppyfrost said. soon, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, Honeyfern, Foxpaw, Icepaw, Longtail, Millie, Graystripe, Mousefur, Brambleclaw, and Ferncloud had joined in trying to force Firestar to let Hollyleaf come back. "Fine!" he spat. "Go. Why do I care?!" Leafpool stood. "Fine." she hissed at her father. "We will also take the kit as well." Brambleclaw lead the rebels out of camp, just when the Thunderclan leader realized that both of his medicine cats and his deputy were leaving. "Wait! She betrayed us! Why do side with her now!?" he screeched. The Rebellion looked back at him. "Because she was tricked." Brambleclaw said. The leader snarled. "Fine!! I'll let her stay." he said. "too late, Firestar." Leafpool said, following the Rebellion out of the Thunderclan camp. "Wait!!" he shouted, but the group had left the camp. MORE COMING SOON!!